


Sea of Stars

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had always thought that sounded stupid, a dumb way to make an empty sky sound romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafy22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leafy22).



> Written anonymously for Leafy22's birthday

A sea of stars.

Ray had always thought that sounded stupid, a dumb way to make an empty sky sound romantic.

Now, at the ass-end of the Northwestern Areas, lying on a tarp and staring up into the sky, he understood.

Stretched out as far as he could see were glittering points of light, so many that Ray could probably count forever and still not get them all.

The night sky in Chicago had never been like this; too many street lights, too much cloud cover, just too much of everything. Canada had the opposite problem, not enough of anything.

Except stars.

Ray snuggled up against Fraser's warm bulk and sighed.

-fin-


End file.
